Orgullo
by Ivorosy
Summary: La verdad es que soy un jodido, pero un jodido soberbio. Así que no, no admitiré nunca que disfrutaba de la compañía de esos inútiles. Que disfrutaba la compañía de ella. Drabble. Mugen & Fuu. Inspirado en el capítulo dieciséis del anime.


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de _Shinichiro Watanabe_(me supongo), exceptuando el escrito presente que **si es completamente mío**. Es un Drabble, ya que contiene unas 400 palabras, aproximadamente. Capítulo único. **INSPIRADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 16 DEL ANIME.**

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC). Tal vez sólo un poco, porque me esforcé en mantener la personalidad y esencia del personaje. También contiene una que otra palabra vulgar (Por dios, es Mugen del que estamos hablando)

**GENERÓ: **Frienship & Romance.

**CATEGORÍA: **K (más)

**PERSONJE(S) PRINCIPAL(ES):** Mugen & Fuu…Y también Jin, aunque hubiera hecho poca mención de él, no me importa.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**. **

**Orgullo **

**.**

* * *

No, nunca estuve interesado en encontrar a un homosexual apestoso a girasoles.

Como siempre estas chillando y gritando, es lo único que se te da bien ¿No? Aunque eso de subirte tú pequeño ego catalogándote como una "chica linda" también se te da. ¡Estupideces! No eres más que una pequeña mocosa, plana y escandalosa.

¿Qué por qué permanecí contigo todo este tiempo? ¡Mierda, ni yo mismo lo sé!

No sé porque seguía estando contigo, aguantando tus constantes regaños, insultos o mofas hacia mi persona. Pero qué carajo, tal vez si lo sabía y mi orgullo era bastante grande como para admitirlo. Así que sólo diré "casualidad" es todo.

Sí, allí estas otra vez, sacándome de mis cabales, cabreándome. Pero lo siento, como dije, soy una persona bastante orgullosa y antes de ser "despedido" por alguien como tú, yo mejor, me largo. Me importa una mierda si continuas este viaje sola, he dicho.

Yo he caminado solo en toda mi vida y volverlo a hacer no me es ningún problema. No sé tú, que eres una chiquilla indefensa, como es que le harás. Pero no importa ¿O sí? Al fin y al cabo ya no eres mi problema.

Rayos ¿A quién engaño? La verdad que esperaba que regresaras corriendo a mí, gimoteando a que regresara. Pero no paso. Odio depender de la gente, pero ni siquiera el cuatro ojos de Jin, hizo algo para reconciliarnos. ¡Y un demonio! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Yo tengo un asunto pendiente con ese idiota. Tal vez, una excusa perfecta para regresar con esos dos bodrios.

¿Pero qué coño hago? Buscando excusas para seguir con ese par de subnormales. ¡Al diablo con ambos! Debería estar feliz por haberme desecho de esos dos.

Tomo un poco de agua y me acuesto a descansar un rato. Miró la luna y me vuelvo a repetir lo bien que estoy sin ese par.

Que va, la verdad es que soy un jodido, pero un jodido soberbio. Así que no, no admitiré nunca que disfrutaba de la compañía de esos inútiles. Que disfrutaba la compañía de ella. Inclusive su molesta voz no me parecía tan molesta, a veces; verla comer como el puerco que era, sus ocurrencias, su sentido del deber, su amabilidad…

Su rostro se me viene a la mente y con ello, las cosas que ha hecho por nosotros, por mí. No, yo jamás admitiría algo así. Por lo tanto, continuare diciéndote lo que siempre te he dicho.

— Maldita niña chillona.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Releyéndome mi Fic favorito de Samurai Champloo, para más precisos "Misguided Miscreants" de "Rufy Blesh" me dieron ganas por hacer un fic parecido. Y es que en verdad, me gustó tanto su trabajo que quería más. Además que hacen falta fics "Fuugen" en español por aquí , porque en serio, escasean ¬¬.

Pues que más, espero que les gustara tanto como a mí y si fue así, no sean egoístas o flojos (en todo caso) y coméntenmelo. Y si no te gustó o quieres hacer alguna crítica (bien argumentadas, por favor, si no es molestia) , adelante que yo no me siento mal ni nada. O tal vez sí,(LOL) pero aún así suelen ser de mucha ayuda.

En fin. Mando beso húmedo y abrazo de oso, espero leernos pronto por aquí otra vez.

Saludos Ivorosy…


End file.
